Shogun
A far-eastern general who dictates tactics, but also takes a direct approach with its two swords. - In-game Description, Etrian Odyssey III: The Drowned City The Shogun is a supporting and offensive class introduced in Etrian Odyssey III: The Drowned City. They function both as an offensive attack class as well as a support class. They are unlocked by siding with Armoroad. Gameplay The Shogun is unique among classes in that it is the only class that can wield two weapons simultaneously, forgoing an armor slot for a second weapon. As long as the the Shogun learns their class skill, Second Sword, they can double-wield any choice of weapon. Just like the Buccaneer, they can also do follow-up attacks because of their support skill, Warrior Might. Because the Shogun is considered a tactician, their skills are mostly designating and ordering their allies. They can also survive fatal blows because of their passive skill, Endure. The only downside of a Shogun is that since the armor slot becomes their second weapon, they gain low defenses. Also, with their passive skill, Kaishaku, they may kill your other allies that fall behind their HP. Base Stats HP: 40 TP: 21 STR: 8 TEC: 5 VIT: 3 AGI: 9 LUC: 6 Skill Tree Class Skill : Second Sword | Requirements: None - Shogun skill for dual-wielding that rises in power with each level. ---- Katana Mastery | Requirements: None : Hilt Strike | Requirements: Katana Mastery LV 1 - A strike that uses the hilt. May stun. : Myoujou | Requirements: Katana Mastery LV 5 - Slash attack on all enemies randomly. Stronger in sunlight. : Magatoki | Requirements: Katana Mastery LV 5 - Slash attack on all enemies randomly. Stronger in moonlight. : 5-Ring Sword | Requirements: Katana Mastery LV 10, Daifuhensha LV 3 - Random slash damage at all enemies. Doubled with two swords. ---- Support Skills : Unified Spirit | Requirements: Endure LV 3 - Concetrate for three turns to nullify bind effects. : Daifuhensha | Requirements: Endure LV 5 - Increases attack and defense but draws enemy attacks for 3 turns. : Fore Honor | Requirements: Morale Boost LV 3 - Designate an attacker for 3 turns. The row get ATK up, DEF down. : Rear Dignity | Requirements: Morale Boost LV 3 - Designate a defender for 3 turns. The row get DEF up, ATK down. : Ambush Stance | Requirements: Fore Honor LV 3, Rear Dignity LV 3 - A counter skill. Attacks against the designated row will be countered. : Warrior Might | Requirements: Unified Spirit LV 3, Bloody Lance LV 3 - A special skill. Sacrifice defense to perform follow-up damage to most ally attacks. ---- Assault Skills : Fusiliade | Requirements: Morale Boost LV 5 - Order all allies equipped with guns or crossbows to fire. : Blitz Command | Requirements: Fusiliade LV 3 - Order all allies to attack with their equipped weapons. : Retreat | Requirements: None - Attempt to run with all you can muster for that turn. ---- Passive Skills : Endure | Requirements: None - May leave with you with 1 HP after a fatal attack once per battle. : Bloody Lance | Requirements: Endure LV 3 - Your attack power increases each time you deal a final blow. : Morale Boost | Requirements: None - When you are revived, all allies recover HP. : Kaishaku | Requirements: Morale Boost LV 1, Endure LV 1 - May terminate enemies and allies that fall below a certain HP. Trivia *The Shogun class appears to be based on the NPC, Kujura, from Etrian Odyssey III. *Shogun can dual-wield any combination of weapons, including unarmed attacks (even without Fist Mastery). Strangely, you can equip a shield on a Shogun even if you are dual-wielding. Category:Etrian Odyssey III Classes